smentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on the Pin-Up Boys
Attack on the Pin-Up Boys, also known as Flower Boys' Series of Terror Events or simply Flower Boys, is a 2007 South Korean high school mystery/comedy film and is the first film produced by SM Pictures, a subsidiary of SM Entertainment. The film stars every member of Super Junior, except Kyuhyun due to the car accident on 19 April 2007. A soundtrack was released along with the film's premiere on 26 July 2007. Summary After the unusual attack (tossing of a bag of feces) on a school flower boy (meaning heartthrob or pretty boy), Sungmin, on February 14, the same attacks began to happen at different high schools on every month of the same day. Rumors say that the next victims will be at Neulparan High School. The studious student Kibum decides to investigate the matter, blogging all of the terror events on the 14th of each month, causing the event to become a hot topic within the student body. After several attacks, Kibum predicts that the next victim will be either Siwon, president of the student body; Heechul, president of the dance club; or Kangin, the captain of the Judo Team. Cast and characters Stars (Super Junior): *Kibum, the narrator and "detective boy" *Siwon, the student body president *Heechul, the Ultra Junior president *Kangin, the Judo Society captain *Sungmin, Flower Boy Victim #1, the popular pretty boy *Han Geng, Flower Boy Victim #2, the basketball player *Yesung, Flower Boy Victim #3, the rock star *Donghae, the Ultra Junior member and Kibum's best friend *Eunhyuk, the Judo Society member *Shindong, the Ultra Junior member *Ryeowook, the student body vice president / School Panda mascot (uncredited) *Leeteuk, School Panda mascot (ending credits) Cameos *Henry Lau of Super Junior-M - background dancer *Key of SHINee - background dancer *Su Ho of EXO - Part of the Flower Boy Band *Yuri of Girls' Generation - One of the three ballerinas and the girl who joined Ultra Junior near the end of the movie. She was the one who Donghae spoke about to Kibum at the end of the movie, talking about her wave dance. Notes *Kyuhyun, did not take part in the filming as he was in recovery from the car accident on 19 April 2007. Box office and reviews Cheekily poking fun at idol culture and Super Junior's own flower boy image, the film did better than expected in box office sales on its premiere week. In reference to online ticket sales, the company was expecting a 22% range, but the sales made past 41.19%. The film also gained positive reviews from critics, pointing out that the movie was more plot-oriented instead of star-oriented. Unlike past movies that tout its pretty boy casting, the film kept all the viewers until the end with a fascinating mystery. Despite unexpected success in the box office of the film's premiere week, the film has failed to attract no more than an audience of 102,600 viewers. Because this is SM Picture's first production, the company is still making an effort to promote the film and to succeed in breaking through the film industry. The company will be attending the 12th Busan International Film Festival on 4 October 2007, and will also organize an opening ceremony, "SM Night." Previously, only SidusHQ and Namooactors, two of South Korea's top film producers, has contributed in the festival's opening ceremony. Throughout the remaining of the year, the film failed to attract more than 102,600 viewers and was proven to be a big loss for SM Pictures. However, both versions of the film's DVD became a best-selling record and were sold-out in both Korea and oversea markets, which is more than enough to make up for the production loss of 8,500,000,000 won. The film made its debut in the cinemas of China, Thailand, Vietnam, and other Asian countries. Category:Attack on the Pin-Up Boys Category:Movies